Tente Voar
by MaaK
Summary: Neji quer fugir, muita conversa, muitos flashbacks... leiam. Espero que gostem. •Volte Sempre•


**Naruto não me pertence. Que se dane o mundo que eu não sou o Raimundo! **

* * *

Moleque qualquer: Tia! Você voltou!  
Eu: Tinha ido?  
Moleque qualquer: faz muito tempo que não te vejo.  
Eu: quer ouvir a história?  
Moleque qualquer: Siim!!!

Eu: é o seguinte: _- Flashback -_  
**_"Pensamento"_**  
Acho que é só, bom divertimento.

Mais uma fic pra vcs. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Muitos disseram que eu não iria conseguir que eu iria ter medo e agora? Quem é o medroso? Cá estou eu prestes a partir, prestes a voar.

_  
- Flashback -_

_-Hiashi, se eu ficar aqui nunca vou ser feliz. Deixe-me ir?_

_- Não! Você não pode! Você fica e cuida da Hinata e da segurança da primeira família._

_- Hinata jê é bem grandinha pra se cuidar sozinha e pode muito bem cuidar da segurança da primeira família._

_- Não responda desse jeito pra seu velho tio, Hyuuga Neji!_

_- Com ou sem sua autorização eu vou e você não vai me impedir!_

_- Tudo vem! Tente voar se for capaz!_

_- Flashback-_

E agora o que me diz Hyuuga Hiashi? Vou voar e pra bem longe, pra onde você não possa me ver. Assim serei livre de você de todos os outros dessa vila

_  
-Flashback-_

_-Como assim 'vai embora'?_

_- É isso mesmo Tenten, eu vou embora!_

_- Mas você não pode. Não deve e sabe muito bem disso._

_- Quem se importa?_

_- Bem... Eu..._

_- Chega! Eu vou embora e ponto. Você também está contra mim Tenten?_

_- Imagina, a vida é sua. Mas é que... –Tenten por impulso beija Neji como despedida- Se eu não posso fazer nada para que você fique pelo menos se lembre de mim lá._

_-Flashback-_

_  
_Tenten, você é a única menina que eu amo, mais se eu não for você sabe muito bem que eu não poderei seguir meu destino.

_  
-Flashback-_

_- Lee, eu vim aqui te dizer adeus._

_- Como assim? Aonde você vai?_

_- Vou embora, vou sair dessa vila._

_- Você vai a uma missão Neji?_

_- Não Lee. Eu vou embora e não vou voltar mais._

_- Tudo bem, a hora que você voltar eu vou te desafiar a uma luta até a morte._

_- Lee, eu não vou voltar mais._

_- Então quer dizer que você está partindo?_

_- **"Até que enfim entendeu"** É isso._

_-Começa a chorar- Ok! Ok! Vá e nunca deixe que o fogo da juventude se apague!_

_-Flashback-_

O Lee demorou a entender mais eu me despedi dele, tudo pronto? Já peguei dinheiro, shampoo, café [...] é, não falta mais nada.

-_Flashback-_

_-Naruto, nunca pensei em te falar isso, mas, adeus._

_-Neji você vai embora? Agora? Se esqueceu que você ia me ajudar a comprar um presente pra Hinata?_

_- É fácil, Naruto, dê a ela um convite para ir comer dango com você._

_- Dango? Não pode ser lamen?_

_- NÃO, É DANGO ENTENDEU?_

_- Hai! Mais pra onde você vai?_

_- Eu ainda não sei. Vou pensar em algo._

_- Por que você não fica mais enquanto pensa em algum lugar?_

_- Não! Preciso ir, é agora ou nunca._

_- Flashback-_

Até que o Naruto tem razão, eu poderia ficar mais antes de escolher um lugar. Não! Neji seja forte não deixe essas lembranças te atormentarem, vá embora.

_  
- Flashback -_

_- Tsunade-sama vim aqui informá-la que eu estou desistindo de ser ninja e estou partindo._

_- Por mim tudo bem. Apenas assine esse papel –entrega o papel a Neji- Mais pense muito bem antes de assinar._

_- Sério? Você não vai me dar sermão algum?_

_- Não. Porque eu faria isso? Você decidiu está decidido._

_- ... Posso te trazer esse papel quando eu estiver indo?_

_- Pode. Só de peço pra vir antes das 17h30min._

_- Posso perguntar o por quê?_

_- Não! Até parece que você é dono da minha vida. Não te devo explicações._

_-Flashback-_

A Tsunade-sama às vezes me dá nos nervos, eu apenas fiz uma pergunta amigável.  
Bem é isso preciso entregar esse papel pra ela e ir embora daqui.

_-Flashback-_

_- Eu quero um lamen pra viagem._

_- Viagem Neji? Pra onde vai?_

_- Ainda não sei. Talvez Brasil, dizem que lá tem bastantes praias e atrações inigualáveis._

_- Você vai ficar quanto tempo lá?_

_- Pra sempre._

_- Quer fugir dos compromissos não é? Pois eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar sobre isso. Vamos se dizer que é um conselho._

_- E o que é?_

_- Bom, certa vez eu também quis ir embora daqui, fugir, me isolar sei lá. Mas antes que eu fizesse isso eu encontrei meus amigos precisando de minha ajuda e minha família com dias difíceis. Então eu fiquei, e não me arrependo. Você pode até viajar, mais fugir é um erro que você vai se arrepender amargamente para o resto de sua vida. Palavra do tio do Ichiraku!_

_- Que profundo! Porém nada nem ninguém vai mudar o que eu penso._

_-flashback-_

Puxa até que ele tem razão, se eu fugir daqui é como eu fugir da própria vida, não da pra fugir da vida.

**-Minutos mais tarde Neji vai ao escritório de Tsunade-sama entregar aquele papel-**

- Mais ele está em branco!

- É, eu sei, decidi ficar aqui com meus amigos, família e... Minha vida.

* * *

Eu: Então o que acharam?  
Moleque qualquer: -chorando- ele decidiu não ir... ele decidiu ficar com seu amigos e família.  
Eu: ¬¬...

Espero que tenham gostado. XD

* * *

Campanha nome para Moleque qualquer. Semi-finalista os nomes aqui estão.

**Haito**

**Zach**

Qual você acha melhor?

* * *

REVIEW? ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓


End file.
